As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, touch pads are used to move a cursor on a display of an information handling system (IHS). The touch pad may be located proximate a keypad and may have one or more buttons located proximate the touch pad. The user may use the touch pad as an alternative to a mouse to move the cursor on the display. For example, the user may place a finger on the touch pad and move their finger in the direction they would like the cursor to move on the display. As the user's finger moves on the touch pad, the cursor moves on the display. The user may move the cursor in any direction using the touch pad. The user may use the buttons in a similar manner as the right click and select button on a typical mouse. Therefore, by using the touch pad and the touch pad buttons the user may manipulate the information handling system in a similar manner as the mouse manipulates the data in the information handling system. Typically, the touch pad does not allow a user to scroll the information (e.g., pages) displayed on the display in an upward or downward direction, because it is configured to move only the cursor.
Typically, portable IHSs may come equipped with both a touch pad and an additional input device, a point stick, to manipulate a cursor or data content on the portable IHS display. In most cases, a customer may prefer the use of a touch pad, thereby leaving limited use for the point stick. Thus, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for reconfiguring the functionality of input devices, such as a point stick, to manipulate a cursor or data content on the portable IHS display.